Link's Quest
by Darkside
Summary: The first Fan Fiction I have writen is naturally one that involves my hero Link. The mighty Link takes place after his adventures on the N64 keeping in mind that the Kokiri Children weren't involved in Majora's Mask and have no memories of his future expl
1. The Mighty Link

So begins my new era of Fan Fiction. This is my first one so far. I hope y'all likes it. I have to say I'm really liking all this writing. There's just something about the Legend of Zelda that makes me want to create new adventures. So begins.  
  
.A New Legend.  
  
"The moon rises. So begins another night of intense battle. The insidious Star-Children seem to exist only to cause trouble for one person. That person is I. The mighty LINK!" "The Mighty Link?!?" Dropping out of his ridiculous pose, a hurt look apon his face, "What do you mean Navi?" "You're The Mighty Link?" Replied the floating little light bulb with wings that was Navi the fairy. Link grinned, the hurt look being replaced by one of immense superiority. "That's right." He resumed his pose, sword raised above his head and one leg raised with the foot resting against his knee. ".The MIGHTY LINK!!!!! Pretty good pose huh!?!" "You know," Muttered Navi, coming to rest on top of one of the pieces of the jar Link had previously shattered by accident while flailing about with his sword. "All this hero of time stuff has gone right to your head!" "HAS NOT!!!" Retorted a less than impressed Link. Once again dropping out of his pose. Now, facing Navi, feet set wide apart, bristling with wrath. Navi however continued, undaunted, "Technically you haven't even become the hero of time yet." A confused look appeared on Link's face. "Whaddaya mean by that???" It was Navi's turn to have an air of superiority. "It's quite simple 'Your Mightiness' after you rescued the princess from her imprisonment by the evil Gannondorf, she sent you back in time. Technically you don't become the hero of time for another seven years. You just have to accept that all through your adventures you were travelling back and fourth through time. So naturally some of the things you remember doing just haven't happened yet." At this Link looked completely miffed. However he recovered quickly. "Huh. Oh SURE I knew that!" He turned to leave. "Anyway I've got me some Star-Children to slay." Navi sighed.  
  
Link walked out onto the balcony and back-flipped over the railing. Landing squarely on his feet he added another two just for good measure then turned and headed for the entrance to the forest. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he spied Mido. An evil grin appeared on his face. Link whipped out his mask of truth, turned to Mido and said, "So, Mido, What do you think of me.Really?" Mido's eyes glazed over, "I love you and I want to be you." Link laughed and left Mido puzzled and wondering, "Why did I say that?" As he approached the exit to the forest he saw a bunch of Kokiri talking amongst themselves. As he approached one of them saw him and explained "Quiet he's coming." "Hey what's going on?" He said in friendly greeting. A goofy looking Kokiri replied "Well were not trying to find someone to play music at the next party that's for darn sure!" Link raised an eyebrow and looked at the others. Saria stepped out of the pack. "It's not that we don't want you to play but whenever you play the songs that you know, something weird always happens." Link looked hurt. A pitying look appeared on Saria's face, "I know it's not your fault but last time you played, It started raining, then there was a stampede of horses, then all of a sudden it was daytime. And don't forget that time you played a song and you were enveloped in a golden light and you disappeared for a month. We just want a band that's going to stick around." "And we don't want no weird stuff happening either that's for darn sure!" Noted the goofy looking Kokiri child. Tears appeared in the corner of Links eyes. "It's not my fault you know!" he cried then he ran off past the watching Kokiri, across the bridge and into Hyrule field.  
  
He passed the two large, bare trees guarding the entrance to the forest. Right on cue three star-children arose from their earthly domain. With a roar, embodying all the hurt he had suffered earlier, Link drew his sword, the Kokiri Blade. Turning to face his nearest opponent he wildly slashed with his sword. The unfortunate star-child was instantly decapitated. While the headless body was staggering around flailing it's arms in the hope to punish it's assailant, Link delivered another powerful blow. Suddenly Link was struck from behind. The remaining star-children had gathered behind him. Suddenly another group of star-children clambered out of the ground. Link was surrounded.  
  
Summoning all his power he began to cast a spell. With an almighty roar he cast "Din's Fire." A dome of fire erupted from his body. As it expanded the surrounding star- children were caught in its blast. As the last of the fire disappeared and the star-children crumbled to ash Link bent and picked up the Magic jar one of the Star-children had been carrying. He drank the contents and felt his power returning. Suddenly out of the night sky a mighty owl swooped down and landed in the tree next to which Link was standing.  
  
"Hoot Hoot, Do my eyes deceive me? You are surely the Hero of Time! Hoot. I thought I'd never find you. You are needed. Have you courage enough to take the task?" Said the Owl looking down at Link from his perch. Link, struck by the enormity of the moment replied, "I have courage enough. What must I do?" The owl looked down at him. "There is evil afoot. There is a force at work trying to destroy all that you will work for. You need to get the Stones. Hoot. There is a story to tell, will you listen?" Link nodded and settled down on the grass. "After you defeated the evil Ganondorf and exposed the fact that he was in fact Ganon and again defeated the evil one the Princess returned Time to it's normal state. In doing so she imprisoned Ganon and the three secret treasures were returned to those who have claim." At this point there was a huge blast from Death Mountain. The volcano seemed to erupt and from it a beam of red light shot straight at the owl. When the afterglow cleared the owl was gone. Link jumped to his feet. And none too soon. As he jumped up a hand came out of the ground, reaching for his foot. The rest of the star-child quickly followed the hand and Link was once again under attack. For the rest of the night Link fought off attack from the star-children who seemed to be filled with a renewed anger directed strait at him.  
  
A new dawn on the land of Hyrule. As the last of the Star-Children scurry underground, A noble figure stands atop a hill. Sword drawn, he looks down on Hyrule town, basking in the rays of the newly born sun. He raises his hand and wipes a thin layer of sweat from his brow. The nights work has been hard. As he turns his head the golden blond hair blows away from his piercing blue eyes. He blinks in the warm breeze that flows across the plain from the object of his sight, the mighty "Death Mountain." Nodding to some silent thought he bent and picked up the shield lying on the moist grass at his side. Then he begins once more the trek that would take him to the immense, smoke topped mountain, visible in the distance. Link sighed inwardly. Yet another day of almost constant travel followed by another night of fighting off attack from the Star-children. It seemed a thankless task. Finding a number of silly rocks for no reason he could fathom. And yet. Inside, the feeling was growing. The feeling that makes a hero. He was beginning to realize that the fate of Hyrule, of all he held dear, was now squarely on his shoulders. He must prove he was up to the expectations of the Princess, the Owl, and himself. Was he to be a hero? Or would the burden prove too strong? As he drew towards the river he realized, It no longer mattered if he was up to the task. All that mattered was that it had to be done. He had been chosen. The task was set. He was Hyrule's only hope. Fate rested on his shoulders. The shoulders of one determined to take the challenge. One called LINK!  
  
He dived into the river, swam across and clambered out the other side. Suddenly on impulse he pulled out his own secret treasures. The ocarina, given to him by the Princess Zelda and the Spiritual Stone of the forest, given to him to guard by the great Deku tree. Instantly he realized. This task did not require just plain Link of the Kokiri. Only the hero of time was up to this task. He needed the stones to get the master sword. Filled with renewed vigor he began the climb that would take him to Kakariko village.  
  
As he entered Kakariko village Link was struck by how far the construction had come. All the buildings had been finished and there were only a few workmen still adding the finishing touches to each building. In a way the village still retained most of it's old charm but it now was merged with the friendly hustle and bustle of Hyrule town. Link approached the tree in the center of the village and looked around. The recent additions to the village had caused him not to notice that there were Gorons roaming the village. Link slowly approached one.  
  
"Link???" Exclaimed the Goron. "It is you! Oh the Great Darunia would be pleased." "Why aren't you in the Goron city?" Link asked curiously. The goron looked around furtively. "We are hoping to catch a Filthy Zora. Every Goron has left the city to search for him." Looking puzzled Link replied, "A Filthy Zora??? Why are you trying to catch a Zora?" The Goron put his finger against his nose indicating secrecy, "Not just any Zora. A Zora THIEF!!! Not long ago, just a few days in fact, a Filthy Zora entered the city and stole a red Goron Tunic. Alas we are beset by troubles at the moment. First with Ganondorf and then some crazy person trying to get us to give him the Spiritual Stone of Fire and now this." The Goron sighed. "If you want to know more you'll have to talk to your brother, the Great Darunia, up in the city. I'm sure he'll know more than I do." Link looked alarmed, "Someone tried to get the Spiritual Stone of Fire?" The Goron looked at him, "Oh yes just a day before the Filthy Zora stole the tunic." Link looked shocked, "I've got to go see Darunia!" "Oh yes it's just like I said," Replied the Goron, "Go and talk to Darunia." Link left him to his inane muttering. It just became clear that he wasn't the only one trying to get the Spiritual Stones and to top it off it appeared that the Zora's were going bad. Link hurried to the path up Death Mountain. Some questions definitely needed answering.  
  
Link hurried up the mountain trail. He passed the dodongo's cavern barely pausing to remember his previous adventures there. Finally he reached the Goron City. He entered and looked around. Surrounded by the musty, earthy scent that was constantly present in the city, Link noticed instantly that there wasn't a Goron in sight. He made his way down to Darunia's room. He crossed the carpet outside the door and entered. When he entered the room he gasped. It looked like some bomb-flowers had exploded. Pots were smashed, tables were overturned and statues had been tipped up. Darunia was standing in the center of the room looking about in astonishment. "What happened?" Link asked in an awed voice. Darunia jumped in shock then sighed with relief. "Brother, you have returned just in time. A thief has gone to the Fire temple to get the Spiritual Stone of Fire." He sat down on the throne, "After Ganondorf I went and hid the stone in the temple so that no one could take it. But that evil man must have gone to get it." Link looked shocked. "But what about the Zora?" Darunia snorted with disgust, "You've heard the rumors then." Link nodded in confirmation. Darunia continued, "That was no Zora. It was just that evil man wearing a Zora mask. He stole the tunic so that he could enter the fire temple." Link stood tall and said, "We can't let him get it, I'll enter the temple and stop him." Darunia sighed, "You can't. You don't have the Goron's Tunic. You won't survive in the Crater." "Aha," Link replied, "I've been places since we last met." He whipped out his Goron Mask. "Unlike the regular 'Goron Mask' this one will turn me into a Goron." "Brother, once again you save our people!" Laughed Darunia. "Hurry you haven't much time." Link placed the Goron mask on his face. With a roar he transformed into a Goron. He thumped his way out through the hidden door and into the crater of the volcano.  
  
Well that's the first installment. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. Anywho. The next installment should be coming soon so I'll get to work. Ciao. ^_^ Darkside. 


	2. The Caverns of Fire

Time for the second installment I suppose. I'm not sure how many people read the first installment before I added this but it doesn't really matter. I'm on a Zelda High. I just can't stop myself. Well, here comes the next bit. Ciao. ^_^  
  
As he entered the crater, Link was struck by a blast of heat. He looked around. The lava at the bottom of the crater was bubbling furiously. The heat was causing the air shimmer and the rocks nearest to the magma at the base of the crater were glowing an angry red. "The volcano has been stirring." Said Darunia from behind Link, "It is angry for some reason. I think it is because it knows that there is a foreigner in the temple." Link moved over to the bridge leading to the temple's entrance. And noticed that it was broken. "Oh I'm sorry Link, we had built it but that evil man destroyed it again." Lamented Darunia. Link nodded, "That's okay I can get over there." He pulled out his Goron drums and began to play. Bu-boom Bu-boom, Bu-boom Bu-boom, Bu-boom Bu-boom, he played the "Bolero of Fire." He was suddenly enveloped in a fiery light and was transported to the Triforce symbol just outside the temple.  
  
Link entered the Temple and jumped down the ladder without wasting any time climbing. He ran into the entry chamber and gazed up at the stairs. At the very top there was a man, standing feet wide apart, Keese flapping around his head and arms raised holing the spiritual stone of Fire. "Alright you, hand over the stone!" Link yelled. The man glared down at him. There was something strangely familiar about the man's eyes but Link couldn't think what it was. The man shook his head as if to himself and muttered under his breath, "The young one? But in a different body I think. Yes, it must be." And with that he turned and ran through the door on his left. Link gave chase but when he reached the door it had been locked. Link, remembering the location of the first key he had found in the temple the last time he was there turned and ran through the opposite door. Once through he noticed that the temple had changed significantly. Instead of the expected pillars amidst a lake of lava he saw that the room had changed completely. Now there was a large pit where the floor should have been and before he could stop himself he had fallen into the subterranean levels of the Temple.  
  
He hit the ground hard but remained uninjured due to the toughness of the Goron hide. As he stood up a circle of flames erupted around him. The sound of maniacal laughter caused him to turn. Before his eyes was the man once again but this time he had changed. No longer was he an ordinary man he now stood twice as tall as he had previously and the spiritual stone seemed to be ingrained into his chest, as if it had always been there, as if it belonged there. He opened his mouth and it seemed to be a tunnel of fire, stretching away into oblivion. "You who possess another's skin, listen and obey!" He cried. His black clothing began to flap as if in a heavy wind. "Trouble me, you will not! For in this labyrinth your doom awaits. If you attempt to stop me you WILL perish!" With that he seemed to explode in a ball of fire. When the flames died down he was no longer there.  
  
Link looked around and discovered that he was in a long dark hallway. Somehow the earthen walls were damp despite being beneath the volcano. Deciding that one way was as effective as another, he headed forward down the hall. Realizing that there was no longer an intense heat constantly pushing at him Link removed his mask. Once he had reverted back to his human form Link noticed a decomposing dodongo's skull on the ground next to the wall. Starting off again link drew his sword. If there was a dodongo's skull nearby then maybe there were live ones as well. He needed to be prepared. Perhaps there was even something that could kill a dodongo. It seemed that the tunnel continued forever. Link was running for hours. He passed more dodongo skulls and kept running but he didn't see any monsters or anything to change the scenery. Even the skulls were in the same position. Suddenly Link stopped. The Skulls. He turned and ran back to the last skull he passed and looked at it. It wasn't a different skull, it was the same one that he had first seen. He had been running in circles. Doing laps of the volcano. Link examined the walls. He approached the wall opposite the dodongo skull. Then he hit it with his sword. There was the familiar ca-chink that meant that the wall was thin and unstable. He pulled out a bomb. Dropping it at the base of the wall he turned and ran outside the blast radius. It went off with an earth-shattering boom. The sound echoed throughout the tunnel. Link approached the still smoking ruins. He cautiously walked through the new archway and looked around.  
  
Quite suddenly he saw a feeble looking old man in the corner of the room he had just entered. The old man had a large pickaxe, a hunch on his back and a toothy grin. He was bald but made up for this with his magnificent beard. It was long, grey and went all the way down to his feet. He was wearing tatty blue pants and a red and white striped shirt. "Hello young one." He said in surprise, "It certainly has been a long time since I saw anyone." Link approached slowly and said, "Who. Who are you?" The old man chuckled. "My name is Nalon. My son owns the Lonlon ranch. I though, am a Miner. I tunnel my way through Hyrule in search of precious Gems. I had them all in a bag so that I could carry them but they have been dropping out. If you go find them for me I'll give you a map of the tunnels I've dug under this volcano. You'll probably get lost otherwise. It's a veritable Labyrinth. There are seven in all so get to work!" Link nodded and looked around. Two feet away there was the first gem. It was a large emerald. He picked it up and took it back to Nalon. "Yes those are the ones." Nalon exclaimed, "Now there are six more exactly the same. Please find them for me." Link looked around once again. There were no more obvious gems so he started looking through the jars piled in one corner of the room. He picked one up and shook it. Something rattled inside. He threw the jar against the wall and from the shattered remains he removed another gem. It was then he noticed that in that corner there was a small hole. He walked over to in and got down on all fours. He scrabbled his way through the small tunnel and when he came out into the open once again he looked around. There was another gem on the floor in the center of the room. He started towards it when a skultular dropped from the ceiling stopping him from getting the gem. He drew his slingshot, took careful aim and fired. The skultular groaned in agony. Link fired again and the skultular dropped to the ground, dead. Link took the gem and made one last quick glance around the room. There was nothing else to do so he crawled his way back through the tunnel. As he re-emerged he noticed that Nalon was watching him. He took his latest two gems to the old man, "Thank you young child," Nalon said, "There's four more to go, and if you follow that tunnel back a ways you might see some more." Link looked to where Nalon was pointing. There was a dark and dingy looking tunnel leading into blackness. Link bravely set off down it in search of the remaining gems.  
  
The tunnel opened into a large cavern. So large that link couldn't see the ceiling when he looked up. There were a great many tunnels connecting to this one cavern. Link could now see the need for a map. He noticed that the tunnel he had just emerged from had been marked with a white cross. He would be able to find the correct tunnel anyway. He looked around the room. The floor, broken by a number of crevices, seemed a maze of towers. On the one nearest to him Link noticed that there was a Beamos. He thought hard and then remembered. "Throw a bomb!" He drew one of his bombs and hurled it at the Beamos. Once the smoke cleared away Link saw that the Beamos had been guarding one of the Gems. He jumped onto the pillar and grabbed the gem then he noticed that the floor below the pillars was not so far down though it was far too high to get back up without a ladder. Link noticed one of the dark openings had a bomb-flower growing next to it. He leapt from pillar to pillar and made his way towards the tunnel. As he leapt to the last pillar he noticed something. He looked high above the opening and noticed a small platform. He wasn't sure but he thought he'd seen the glint of a large emerald. He continued into the tunnel. The floor sloped gradually upwards and he noticed it was getting warmer. He turned a corner and came into a room with a boiling lake of lava. It was so hot. Link took out his goron mask and put it on. The heat immediately withdrew. It was as if the goron skin repelled the heat from the magma.  
  
Looking across the room Link saw that there was yet another emerald situated on top of a pillar just next to the entrance. Looking about for some way of getting to that pillar Link noticed that there was a pillar next to him that looked long enough to bridge the lake. He walked up to it and pushed it a little. It didn't budge. So he drew back his arm and unleashed a mighty Goron Punch. The pillar cracked and toppled. It created a broken bridge of platforms all the way to the emerald. Link, knowing full well that he couldn't jump in the goron body, backed up, curled up into a ball and began to roll along the pillar. Each gap he came to he was propelled across and within seconds he had made it across the lake. As he reached the other side his momentum threw him against the wall and he stopped rolling with a grunt. He turned around and picked up the gem and then headed into the next tunnel. The tunnel quickly became cooler and he removed the mask. Once back to normal he continued his trek. The tunnel opened into the cavernous room he had been in before and sure enough there was the emerald, right at his feet. He picked it up and looked around. From his new vantage point, Link could see there were several other platforms at the same hight as his own but none could be reached. It was then that he noticed that in the very centre of the room there was a slightly higher platform and on it. the final gem.  
  
Link could see no immediate way of getting to the platform so he pulled out his boomerang took careful aim and threw it. The boomerang flew upwards a few feet then seemed to ricochet off something. As it returned Link looked through the eye of truth, the trusty spyglass that showed invisible things. Sure enough there was a number of invisible platforms leading up to the centre one and blocking his boomerang. Link leapt to the first of the platforms and almost fell off. It was slippery. He would have to be careful. He cautiously made his way up the next few platforms and finally reached the top. He picked up the gem triumphantly. Now he could get the map that would help him find his way through the underground caverns. He took a running leap off the platforms and landed back at the entrance and made his way back through the previous rooms, back across the broken floor and back to the room where Nalon was waiting.  
  
"Thankyou my boy!" Nalon exclaimed when Link handed over the gems. "And here's what I promised you a map of these tunnels." Link looked at the map. The tunnels were quite extensive and they seemed to continue throughout Hyrule. "Oh and here's something else that may come in useful." Nalon added. "It's a special compass that will tell you when there is a treasure in the room and it also shows where you are on the map." "Thanks!" Link cried. He looked at the map with the compass and saw that he was in a section that seemed to be made up of circular tunnels. It was labelled "Caverns of Fire."  
  
Well that's the second chapter. I hope it's as good as the first. Anywho. Till next time, Ciao. ^_^ 


End file.
